La hermandad de sangre-mía para siempre
by zholamale
Summary: tras caer en una trampa que los convirtió en vampiros, Naruto se alejo de la gente pero el tiene que ir a Inglaterra para proteger al grial aunque no contaba con conocer a hinata una mujer que logra hacerle sentir de nuevo un hombre. Pero él es un vampiro y ella una mortal, que además padece una terrible enfermedad ¿naruto lograra salvar a su amor y así mismo?- ADAPTACION LIBRO 1
1. prologo

_Hola, este es mi nuevo proyecto a largo tiempo es una adaptación a una saga llamada la hermandad de sangre_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto_

_Y la historia es de kathryn Smith y aunque solo lei esta saga de ella (por ahora) la admiro mucho y me encantaron sus obras por eso decidi hacerle una adaptación sin fines de lucro solo juntar dos cosas que amo para que ustedes la lean_

_El proyecto o mi intención es adaptar los seis libros a lo largo de 2014 _

_**El primer libro se llama Mía para siempre-Naruhina**_

_El segundo se es Amor inmortal-shikaino_

_El tercero es Pasión eterna- gaasaku_

_El cuarto su nombre es de aquí a la eternidad _

_El quinto (mi favorito y el que mas deseo adaptar) amarte es mi destino-sasukarin_

_El sexto (pero lo are al mismo tiempo que de aquí a la eternidad por que no se que puesto ocuopa en verdad y va en medio de cualquier historia) será –yahikonan o obirin decisión de ustedes_

_Creo que no tengo mas que decir por ahora disfruten de la lectura_

* * *

_**La hermandad de sangre-mia para siempre (naruhina)**_

_**prologo**_

_Viernes, 13 de octubre de 130__7_

Era evidente que aquella puerta no estaba destinada a ser abierta.

Naruto Namikaze acaricio la pesada madera con su mano sucia y herida hasta detenerse en el candado de acero.

―Si necesita de tanta protección, seguro que el tesoro que esconde es magnífico.

Esa idea lo lleno de multitud de emociones, intensas y terribles a la vez. ¿Que escondían los templarios**(1)** detrás de aquella puerta? ¿Los tesoros de la Iglesia, tal como aseguraba el rey Kakuzu**(2)**, o instrumentos del diablo? Había muchos rumores acerca de los templarios, algunos los describían como hombres santos, otros como los más horribles herejes.

¿Cuál era la verdad?

Sabaku no Gaara, uno de sus cincos compañeros, le puso una mano igual de sucia y llena de cicatrices en el hombro. Con la otra sujetaba una antorcha para iluminar el camino.

―Apártate, amigo mío.

Mientras su amigo examinaba el candado, Naruto le cogió la antorcha, se aparto y se acerco a los demás, todos estaban en tan mal estado como él y Gaara.

El rey Kakuzu les había encargado descubrir los secretos de los caballeros templarios y ≪recuperar≫ los tesoros que encontraran. Si detrás de aquella puerta había un tesoro, el rey lo quería. Y ellos seis también querían su parte. Pero si lo que se escondía allí era el demonio, también iban a tener que compartirlo. Todos lo sabían, incluso el hombre que les había encomendado la misión. Por eso estaban allí, arriesgando sus vidas, porque al rey se le había antojado. Kakuzu los había escogido porque todos tenían cierta reputación entre los soldados y los mercenarios; nunca retrocedían ante nada y siempre cumplían sus promesas; por un precio, claro está. En esa ocasión el trato era que obtendrían una parte de todos los tesoros de los templarios que consiguieran recuperar para el rey.

Ganarse la vida de ese modo era peligroso, pero luchar era lo único que sabían hacer, y su honor no estaba en las misiones que aceptaban, sino en que siempre las completaban. Ellos eran por encima de todo guerreros, pero no podían oponerse a su rey. Si lo hicieran seria como rechazar a su propio país, su hogar, por el que habían luchado toda su vida.

Cuando le hubieran entregado ese tesoro a Kakuzu, Naruto sería lo bastante rico como para retirarse y hacerse cargo de las tierras de su padre. Se casaría con Shion y abandonaría la espada. Tendría la vida que siempre había deseado y a la mujer que siempre había querido.

Habían encontrado la puerta escondida bajo los muros de piedra del refugio templario, tras una vieja escalera, oculta en la oscuridad. Habían dado con ella por casualidad, gracias a la curiosidad de Sai por un montón de pergaminos.

― ¿Y? ―pregunto Naruto, que había vuelto a concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo―. ¿Lo puedes abrir?

Naruto y los demás observaron como Gaara sacaba un pequeño atado de piel de su bota. De él, extrajo una herramienta, indistinguible a la poca luz que ofrecía la antorcha, y la introdujo en el cerrojo sonriendo satisfecho.

―Aun no se ha fabricado ningún candado que se me resista.

Esas palabras se demostraron ciertas cuando de golpe se abrió el cerrojo. Gaara, que se mostraba muy ufano, se enderezo y retiro el candado. El crujido de la madera les dio la bienvenida a la oscuridad cuando la puerta se abrió. Parecía casi un anti-clímax, después de los guardias con los que habían luchado, los laberintos de escaleras que habían atravesado, las habitaciones secretas y pasillos por los que se habían perdido hasta llegar allí. Sin los planos que les había dibujado un informante de los templarios, después de que los hombres de Kakuzu lo torturasen, ellos solos no habrían encontrado aquella habitación.

Era evidente que alguien quería que, fuera lo que fuese lo que se ocultaba tras aquella puerta, siguiera oculto.

―Unas medidas como estas se toman para proteger algo muy valioso o muy peligroso ―dijo Naruto a sus amigos―. Tratándose de los templarios, lo mismo puede ser una cosa que la otra. Id con cuidado.―Todos desenvainaron sus espadas a la vez.

Naruto entro el primero, la antorcha que llevaba en la mano iluminaba la pequeña habitación con un halo de luz. Se dio la vuelta despacio para observarla; era una celda modesta, vacía, a excepción de la mesa de madera que había en el centro, sobre esta había algo

Frunció el cejo y se acerco, sus amigos iban tras él. Camino hacia la mesa y volvió a envainar la espada. La llama de la antorcha se reflejaba tenuemente en un viejo cáliz de plata.

―Mon Dieu**(3)** ―susurro alguien detrás de Naruto―. ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

El no contesto. Los dedos le temblaron al acariciarse la mandíbula.

Todos habían oído las leyendas, historias sobre las riquezas de los templarios. Se decía que poseían asimismo varias reliquias sagradas, incluso algunos objetos que habían pertenecido al mismo **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki(4)**

Solo de pensar en lo que quizá habían encontrado, Naruto tenía ganas de santiguarse y arrodillarse en aquel suelo cubierto de polvo.

Pero aun así no lo hizo.

―El Santo Grial ―susurro Sai y lo miro maravillado.

El Santo Grial.

Naruto estudio con cuidado la tosca copa, la plata estaba estropeada por los años y por la dejadez. Si de verdad era el Grial de**Rikudō Sennin**, ¿por qué lo habían abandonado en aquella oscura y húmeda habitación? Si aquella era la copa de la que **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki** había bebido en la Ultima Cena, ¿por qué nadie la quería?, ¿por que parecía tan abandonada? No tenía sentido, pero en su corazón tenia la sensación de que habían encontrado algo especial.

Era como si la copa lo llamara, como si sus descoloridos adornos pronunciaran su nombre. Naruto se acerco a ella, las manos aun le temblaban indecisas.

―Cuidado ―dijo Sai―. Tal vez sea el Grial Maldito.

Uno de sus compañeros se burlo en voz baja, pero la advertencia de Sai fue suficiente para que Naruto se detuviera un instante. Al igual que todos sabían del Santo Grial, también habían oído hablar del Grial Maldito. Se decía que había sido forjado con las monedas de plata cobradas por Hidan**(5)**;una plata a la que mucho antes se le habia infundido la esencia de Mito, la primera mujer de hashirama**(6)** y reina de los demonios.

Pero eso era solo un cuento. ¿O no? En los últimos tres siglos no había ningún texto en que se hablara de esa copa. De hecho, se había convertido en un mito.

Tal vez eso era exactamente lo que pretendían los templarios.

El negro cáliz lo atraía como el canto de una sirena. Los dedos de Naruto acariciaron la plata esperando sentirla fría. Sin embargo, era cálida como la piel de una mujer. Cuando rodearon la

Copa, sus dedos dejaron de temblar. Ahora que la tenía en la mano le parecía imposible que contuviera ningún tipo de maldad.

Un terrible silbido fue lo único que lo advirtió antes de que unas afiladas dagas salieran disparadas del interior de la mesa. Una le atravesó el brazo, y vio una ensangrentada hoja que sobresalía de la parte interior de su muñeca. El grito de dolor lleno la habitación. Sus amigos dieron un paso atrás. Naruto levanto el brazo herido, no dejaba de gemir y de maldecir a medida que el dolor invadía su mano y se arrancaba la daga. Tenía la frente empapada de sudor, pero lucho contra el mareo. Ya había sido atravesado antes, de hecho había sufrido heridas peores. Aquella era una minucia comparada con las anteriores.

Se arranco un trozo de tela de su sucia camisa y se vendo la muñeca, apretó con fuerza para detener el flujo de la sangre. ¡Dios, debería haber desconfiado! Sus instintos solían estar mas afinados. ¿Acaso no habia pensado unos segundos antes que todo era demasiado fácil? Debería haberse dado cuenta de que los templarios no iban a dejar aquel tesoro indefenso.

Naruto se acerco de nuevo a la mesa con la mano aun sangrando.

No estaba dispuesto a que le hirieran sin llevarse nada a cambio. Intento coger la copa, pero se le escurrió entre los dedos, no podía moverlos. Al atravesarle la muñeca, la hoja debió de cortarle algo por dentro. Tuvo que soltar la espada e intentarlo con la otra mano. Cogió el cáliz por la copa y lo devolvió a su lugar con rapidez; ahora ya sabía que podía haber más trampas.

Sus amigos lo rodearon con las miradas fijas en la celda, esperando otro ataque. Pero no paso nada. Al menos, nada de lo que sus compañeros pudieran defenderle.

Un fuerte mareo le sobrevino de repente y le atravesó el pecho como una lanza; las rodillas le temblaron y el estomago le dio un vuelco. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Aquello no podía ser por culpa de la pérdida de sangre. No había perdido tanta.

Sintió arcadas y la frente y el labio superior empezaron a sudarle profusamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el frio se instalo en todo su cuerpo.

Si, debería haber sido más cauto. Podía recuperarse de una herida,

Pero de aquella no iba a salir con vida.

―Sai, dile a shion que la quiero.

Al oír su voz, sus amigos se dieron la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver como caía de rodillas con el cáliz aun entre sus débiles dedos.

Sai se arrodillo a su lado.

―Mon ami, ¿qué pasa?

―Veneno. ―Apretó los dientes para intentar controlar el temblor.

Sus músculos se estaban tensando obligándolo a encogerse.

Se estaba muriendo. Por culpa de un rey al que le alegraría saber que eran uno menos a repartir. Por culpa de un tesoro

Que nunca iba a disfrutar. Muriendo sin poder ver por última vez a la mujer que amaba.

Naruto miro la copa, que seguía cálida al tacto y que aun no se había escurrido de entre sus laxos dedos. Era como si el cáliz se agarrara a el con la misma fuerza con que el quería retenerlo. Con los ojos fijos en la oscura copa, sintió que se le nublaba la vista. ¿Podía ser que la plata resplandeciera? Seguro que el veneno estaba jugando ya con su mente y le hacía imaginar cosas. Era sin duda el veneno lo que hacía que pareciera que la copa estaba llena de vino negro hasta el borde. Se quedo sin aliento. Era un milagro.

Por encima del zumbido que ensordecía sus oídos pudo oír las excitadas voces de sus amigos. ¿Era posible que la fantástica transformación del cáliz no fuera solo fruto de su imaginación? ¿Podía ser que estuviera sujetando el Cáliz de Cristo entre sus manos? ¿Un cáliz capaz de sanar la herida de su muñeca y ofrecerle la inmortalidad?

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, ya tenía la copa delante de los labios.

―Bebe, Naru ―La voz de Sai sonó por encima de las demás.

Agarrándose a la poca determinación y al poco valor que le quedaba, Naruto apretó con fuerza la copa en la mano, se la acerco a los labios y bebió. Una dulzura sin igual le acaricio la lengua. No era vino, pero ¿que era? Algo cálido, terrenal. Un poco salado al deslizarse por su garganta.

Bebió con ansia.

Sangre. Al darse cuenta sintió nauseas. Estaba bebiendo sangre.

Se echo hacia atrás derramando lo que quedaba por el suelo y sobre si mismo. Una cálida humedad le resbalaba por la barbilla y caía encima de su brazo herido. Dios santo, ¿que había hecho? Rezo por su alma, pero entonces sintió como el veneno empezaba a desvanecerse. De algun modo, su mente se fue esclareciendo poco a poco y el dolor desapareció de todo su cuerpo.

Con torpeza, aflojo la sucia venda de la muñeca y limpio la sangre de la herida. Levanto el brazo dañado hacia la luz de la antorcha, y Naruto y sus amigos observaron estupefactos como las heridas empezaban a cerrarse. Su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, podía sentir como los músculos volvían a unirse en su interior. La incisión se estaba cerrando justo por donde le había caído la sangre del cáliz.

No. No podía ser. Tenía que tratarse de algún truco.

―Amigo mío ―Sai le dio un golpe en la espalda y, con su cara

Infantil, lo miro preocupado―, ¿te encuentras bien?

―Sangre ―consiguió responder Naruto con una voz ronca que incluso a él le sonó distante―. El Grial. ―Sai abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin dar crédito a lo que oía―. La sangre de Cristo.

Fue Sai quien recogió la copa del suelo. Naruto, a través de unos ojos cada vez mas vidriosos, vio como su amigo se llevaba el cáliz a los labios. Quiso decirle que no, pero no logro formar las palabras. La niebla se apodero de su mente y le robo el habla y la visión. Se desplomo sobre aquel suelo cubierto de polvo y apenas fue consciente de que el brazo ya no le dolía. Entonces lo envolvió la oscuridad.

* * *

Bueno si llegaron hasta aquí gracias por leer

Sobre la adaptación y las posibles denuncias que puedo llegar a tener (ya vi que lo hicieron) si bien el prologo es el mismo, solo cambie los nombres la historia cambiara solo quiero mantener la raíz igual no es que voy a copiar y a pegar, no puedo poner el nombre de hinata encima del de pru (el nombre de la chica del libro) tengo que cambiar descripciones personalidad, momentos y muchas cosas… tengo entendido que eso es una adaptación y que a si no me lo denunciaran

Ahora si las aclaraciones de los (*) que hay en algunos lados

**Templarios (1): fue una de las mas famosas ordenes militares cristianas de la edad media**

**Kakuzu (2)- en realidad es el rey Felipe pero aquí serán TODOS personajes de Naruto **

**Mon dieu (3): dios mio (francés) **

**Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki(4) o rikudo sennin vendría a ser jesus (espero que nadie se ofenda) pero ya dije lo de los personajes el sabio de los seis caminos es el hijo de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (quien aquí vendría a ser dios) a lo que voy es que no lo puse al azar en Naruto el vendría a ser lo que fue Jesús (no se ofendan, no los estoy comparando, soy muy mala en esto solo espero que entiendan)**

**Hidan (5) seria ****Judas Iscariote el apostole que traiciono a jesus (rikudo sennin) **

**Mito(6) Uzumaki es lilith de la cual yo no sabia mucho hasta este libro y si les cuento seria spoiler pero si tienen paciencia de a poco se revela quien es ella y que hizo ( a parte de ser la primer mujer de Hashirama) claro yo hablo en el caso de cómo yo no sepan quien es **

**Hashirama(7) yo lo amo tanto okno eso no iba el vendría a ser adan (ya saben el era el gran shinobi ¬¬ el primer hokage no lo elegí al azar **

**Mon ami (8) es amigo mio o mi amigo **

**En el próximo aparece hinata :3 (spoiler para que no dejen de leer y se pongan ansiosos) **

**Tengo pensado actualizar al menos dos veces por semanas pero si superamos el limite de 5 review (este cap) lo are en dos días (el viernes) ¿trato?**

**Acepto criticas constructivas, tomatazos pequeñitos, consejos, anegdotas okno este fic no creo que nadie se identifique al menos que sean un vampito y me quieran contar como se convirtieron y si quieren venir a buscarme volviendo al tema acepto todo**

**Un pequeño detalle para aclarar antes de irme**

**Mia para siempre-naruhina consta con 23 capítulos sensuales mas un prologo y un epilogo que de epilogo no tiene nada vendría a ser un adelanto del próximo fic :D **

**Ahora si sayo espero que dejen reviews y besos **

**(no me puedo ir sin antes decir esto)**

**Como no será igual que el libro les recomiendo leer el libro si apetecen pero no sean malos primero esperen a leer mi pequeña adaptación si no, no le encontraran gracia **


	2. Capitulo 1

_los personajes e historia no son mio son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños_

_yo no tengo nada y hago esto por pura divercion_

_01/23_

* * *

**_La hermandad de sangre_**

**_Mía_****_ para siempre-naruhina _**

**capitulo 1**

_Tintagel, Cornualles, 1899 _

–Has convencido a papa de que compre una parcela de tierra solo porque crees que el Santo Grial está enterrado allí?

Hinata Hyuga sabía que su hermana no lo entendería.

―Si.

Bajo el ala del sombrero de montar, las bellas facciones de Hanabi mostraron preocupación.

―Cariño, ¿no crees que te agarras a un clavo ardiendo?

Tal vez Hanabi lo entendía mejor de lo que hinata había creído.

Cegada por la luz del sol ―el estúpido sombrerito que llevaba no le llegaba a cubrir los ojos―, hinata apretó la mandíbula.

―Quiza.

Regresaban del pueblo cabalgando, Hanabi montaba una yegua gris,Hinata un potro más joven. Los hombres habían salido a cazar y sus otras hermanas estaban ocupadas cosiendo, así que Hanabi y hinata tuvieron que buscar el modo de pasar el día; algo que les permitiera hacer ejercicio y disfrutar del aire libre. Cualquier otra opción habría hecho que Hinata volviera a encerrarse en sus pensamientos, y eso era algo que esos días evitaba a toda costa.

La tarde era cálida, demasiado como para llevar aquel traje de montar de terciopelo, a pesar de lo bonito que era ese conjunto verde oscuro. Pero hana quería salir a cabalgar por última vez antes de que su embarazo se lo impidiera. Hinata notaba como el sudor le corría por debajo del corsé y empezó a sentir picores. Si rascarse le diese algún alivio, lo haría. Pero en vez de eso, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y puso su caballo al trote.

Su hermana seguía sin decir nada; muy típico de ella. Hanabi sabía que ella no podía soportar esas pausas tan incomodas, y que siempre sentía la necesidad de llenar esos silencios.

―Si el Grial esta allí, habrá valido la pena, ¿no crees? ― trato de no sonar tan entusiasmada pero no lo logro, Hinata no se refería solo a lo que ella obtendría, sino a lo que significaría para el mundo entero.

―Solo si uno cree en la leyenda. ―Hanabi negó con la cabeza y el sol brillo en sus castaños cabellos ―. En serio, Hinata. ¡El Grial es tan real como el arca de Hiruzen (noe)! ¿No crees que si de verdad existiera, a estas alturas alguien ya lo habría encontrado?

Si. No.

―Tal vez no lo han buscado en el lugar adecuado. ―Esta vez dudo un poco al contestar, Tal vez era cierto que se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Los ojos perla de Hanabi brillaron de inquietud.

―Estoy preocupada por ti.

No se refería solo a su búsqueda del Grial. Hinata aparto la mirada.

Por supuesto que su hermana estaba preocupada. Toda su familia lo estaba. Y así seguirían hasta que... hasta que ella ya no estuviera allí para causarles preocupación.

Forzó una sonrisa. ―Estoy bien, Hana.

Su hermana retrocedió como si le hubiera escupido.

―! No estás bien! Te estas... ―Se cayó y se atraganto con las palabras. Oh no, ¿iba a echarse a llorar? Pobre Hanabi, ella era en el fondo la más emotiva de todas, la que tenia mejor carácter y la más sentimental. Su pelo y sus ojos eran tan resplandecientes como su espíritu, mientras que el pelo azulado de Hinata y sus ojos casi color lavanda con un toque de gris se iban oscureciendo, ensombreciendo. Hana lloraba con facilidad por el tema del embarazo, y el corazón de Hinata se rompía todas las malditas veces.

Hinata dejo de sonreír y se acerco a ella, aun a riesgo de caer del caballo, para acariciarle el brazo.

―Estoy bien, Hana. No importa lo que pase, estaré bien. ―Ella así lo creía, pero eso no significaba que la realidad fuera más fácil de aceptar.

Hanabi asintió e intento reprimir sus lágrimas. Hinata volvió a erguirse, y las dos retomaron el camino hacia la mansión de su padre. Hinata y Hanabi hablaron de tonterías durante el resto de la cabalgata, principalmente de libros que las dos habían leído y de la nueva maquina de escribir que Konohamaru, el marido de Hanabi, le había comprado. De todos modos, la conversación anterior seguía planeando sobre ellas.

En el comienzo del camino a las caballerizas había un pequeño grupo de hombres. Eso no era nada raro. Hiashi era un hombre bastante importante y a menudo solía ir a visitar a sus amigos, o ellos lo visitaban a el; y con su familia en casa durante un mes o mas, otros caballeros de la zona solian acompañarlos en sus salidas. Por el tamaño del grupo y por el hecho de que todos estaban alrededor de un objeto en concreto, era obvio que el motivo de la visita era mucho más que un mero acto social.

Su padre iba a darles una vuelta en su automóvil, un coche de motor hecho por la fabrica Daimler. Era evidente que aquellos caballeros estaban allí para ver una demostración de las habilidades de

Aquel carruaje motorizado. La misma Hinata sabía la velocidad que era capaz de alcanzar el coche de carreras de Daimler, casi setenta y cinco kilómetros por hora. Lo sabía porque su padre se lo había dicho, no porque ella hubiera experimentado esa emoción. Su padre nunca iba rápido cuando ella lo acompañaba en el vehículo. Desde su visita a la exposición de Richmond, a principios de verano, Hiashi Hyuga había estado obsesionado con ese nuevo medio de transporte, y era una de las pocas personas de la zona que había adquirido un modelo. Haru, otra hermana de Hinata, creía que era peligroso que un hombre de la edad de su padre tuviera tal pasatiempo, pero a Hinata le entusiasmaba esa llamativa maquina, con su exterior rojo y sus asientos de piel negra. Su padre no la dejaba conducirlo; decía que temía por su seguridad.

!Uf! Su padre la protegía en exceso, pero era imposible que ella fuera peor conductora que el. Tenía que hablarle seriamente, se negaba a pasar lo que le quedaba de vida entre algodones.

Hubo un tiempo en que Hiashi Hyuga habría satisfecho el deseo de su hija pequeña y la habría dejado conducir el Daimler. Un tiempo en el que solo se habría preocupado por el coche, no por Hinata.

Los lacayos, que las vieron acercarse, las esperaban ya en la entrada. Hinata y Hanabi desmontaron y se acercaron a saludar a su padre y a los invitados. Hiashi observo a Hinata de la cabeza a los pies, y escudriño su rostro en busca del menor signo de fatiga o dolor. ≪El bueno de papa, siempre tan protector≫, pensó Hinata, luego le sonrió y les dio a él y a sus acompañantes los buenos días.

A continuación se quito los guantes y entro en la casa, donde se estaba más fresco. Le encantaba aquella casa. Era luminosa, pero no demasiado, y de noche se llenaba de las sombras más sugerentes. De pequeña, mientras sus hermanas se sentían llenas de miedo, ella disfrutaba escondiéndose en los recovecos y grutas que allí había. Su madre se había pasado horas buscándola. Al parecer, nadie entendía que no quería que la encontraran.

Qué raro, de pequeña no temía a la oscuridad y en cambio ahora la aterrorizaba. Tal vez fuera porque un niño nunca piensa que la oscuridad puede durar para siempre.

Tiro de una de las agujas de su moño y por fin pudo deshacerse del sombrero que le cubría la cabeza.

―¿Te, Hana?

Su hermana soltó aquella pequeña carcajada que siempre conseguía dibujar una sonrisa en los labios de Hinata.

―Por supuesto. ¿Por qué me haces siempre esa pregunta tan Tonta?

Atravesaron el salón de mármol italiano, con sus tacones resonando en el pulido suelo de baldosas color melocotón, y Hinata sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

―Porque tal vez algún día me dirás que no.

―¿A una taza de té? Nunca.

Mientras caminaban, Hinata iba absorbiendo en su interior la esencia de Byakugan. Flores recién cortadas, limón y especias. Esos olores la habían rodeado toda la vida; y la reconfortaban cuando todo lo demás fallaba.

El padre de Hinata, por el hecho de pertenecer a una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra, había heredado una gran fortuna, pero la mansión Byakugan había sido en cambio un obsequio de uno de los amigos del abuelo de Hiashi. Al parecer, el ultimo conde de Carnover sentía una especial debilidad por el nieto pequeño de Hizashi y le cedió la finca como regalo de bodas. Como los padres de Hinata habían tenido cuatro hijas, la casa la heredaría el primer varón que naciera de una de ellas.

Pero Hinata no tenía que preocuparse de eso.

Hanabi y ella entraron juntas en el salón. Las pesadas cortinas rosadas estaban recogidas y quedaban corridos únicamente los delicados visillos color crema que permitían que la luz entrara en la habitación a la vez que protegían los muebles de los rayos del sol. Las paredes y la

Alfombra eran también de color crema, y contrastaban con el estampado Lodden que tapizaba las sillas y los sofás. Los dibujos de Shin Shimura, con sus azules, rojos, verdes, rosa y dorados, aportaban a la habitación un toque atrevido.

―¿Qué te parece Inuzuka? ―pregunto Hanabi al sentarse en una de las sillas.

―¿Kiba? ―Hinata frunció el cejo e hizo sonar la campanilla para ordenar el té. En algún punto de la conversación se había perdido―. ¿Qué pasa con el?

Hanabi se encogió de hombros y se quito los guantes a la vez que jugaba con ellos.

―Parece un caballero muy amable.

―Lo es.

Kiba consiguió resucitar la excitación que ella siempre había sentido por el Grial. Aporto nuevos datos y casos documentados, no solo ideas ni teorías. Convenció a todos los asistentes a la conferencia de que el Grial realmente existía, y a Hinata le dio algo más: esperanzas. Fue entonces cuando eso que había sido solo una fascinación por un pedazo de historia se convirtió para ella en una obsesión.

Al finalizar la conferencia, Hinata se acerco a él. Hablaron sobre el Grial y cuando Hinata menciono las ruinas que había cerca de la finca de su padre, unas en las que ella y sus hermanas solían jugar de pequeñas, Kiba Inuzuka empezó a prestar mucha atención; en especial después de que ella le dijera que, antes de que uno de los túneles se derrumbara, habían encontrado unos artefactos que parecían ser de siglos pasados. Durante los días siguientes, si Hinata no estaba acompañada de los caballeros a los que su padre había pedido que la custodiaran, estaba con Kiba, y al final de aquella semana, ambos estaban convencidos de que debían investigar más las ruinas.

Asi que, como era habitual en Hinata, se entrego al proyecto en cuerpo y alma. No tuvo que insistir demasiado para que su padre comprara aquel solar. El siempre la complacía y tal vez una pequeña parte de el compartía su mismo entusiasmo.

Hinata también se había dedicado a Kiba con especial interés; confundió la amistad con algo más. Por suerte, el fue un caballero y no se aprovecho del beso que ella le dio, y con lo que a ella le había costado tomar valor.

Durante mucho tiempo, Hinata se pregunto si su delicado estado de salud había sido la causa de que el la rechazara, pero ahora sabía perfectamente porque lo había hecho. Ellos encajaban a la perfección como amigos, pero nada más. Kiba era como el hermano que nunca había tenido. Gracias a Dios que el se había dado cuenta antes que ella y se había comportado como tal.

Kiba también se ocupo del ≪problema católico≫ mucho mejor de lo que Hinata lo habría hecho. El, al igual que Hinata, no quería a extraños merodeando cerca de su proyecto pero creía que era mejor cooperar y ser amable. Al parecer, lo único que quería la Iglesia era tener acceso a cualquier cosa que encontraran en aquellas ruinas, y, si de verdad el Santo Grial era tan poderoso e importante, mejor que estuviera en manos de gente que lo protegiera y lo cuidara.

Podían hacer lo que quisieran con el Grial una vez Hinata hubiera podido utilizarlo. Un sorbo, eso era todo lo que pedía, y luego podían llevárselo y encerrarlo bajo llave.

De todos modos, a ambos les intrigaba saber cómo se había enterado el Vaticano de su proyecto. Ella no se había dedicado a hacer propaganda de que buscaba el cáliz para ver si así se curaba de su enfermedad y podía alcanzar la vida eterna.

-¿Y?

Hinata volvió a mirar a su hermana.

―¿Qué?

Hanabi giro su muñeca dibujando unos círculos con la mano.

―¿Te gusta o no? ―Dejo que Hinata dedujera por si misma a quien se refería.

Hinata levanto las manos y se sentó en el sofá.

―No. No en el sentido al que tú te refieres. ―Podía afirmar eso sin sentirse culpable, pues era completamente cierto.

Hanabi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un golpecito en la puerta se lo impidió. Era la doncella que traía el té, y tras ella estaba el hombre del que estaban hablando, Kiba Inuzuka.

A sus veintiocho años, Kiba era una mezcla muy atractiva de poeta, estudioso y aventurero. Era alto y estaba muy en forma; de hombros anchos, cintura estrecha y piernas muy largas. Su espesa melena negra solía estar despeinada por el viento, y sus mejillas, sonrosadas por el mucho tiempo que pasaba en el exterior. A pesar de los esfuerzos del sol por hacerlo envejecer, lo único que había logrado era que Kiba tuviera siempre un color saludable. Sus impresionantes ojos negros se fijaron en Hinata.

―Espero no interrumpir nada.

―Claro que no ―contesto Hanabi con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios―. Siéntese, señor Inuzuka. Tome el té con nosotras.

Kiba, que no necesitaba que le insistiera, se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, al lado de Hinata, y se relajo de un modo en que solo lo haría un hombre que no estuviera interesado para nada en ella como mujer. La vanidad de Hinata podría haberse sentido ofendida, pero ¿por qué molestarse?

―¿Que has hecho hoy, Kiba? ―pregunto Hinata mientras le serbia una taza de té. Lo tomaba con un poco de leche y mucho azúcar.

―Tu padre me ha llevado a las ruinas de la pequeña capilla de la finca. Me ha dado permiso para explorarla a mis anchas. ―Una amplia sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro―. Así que lo he hecho.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa. Era muy difícil no contagiarse de la alegría de Kiba. Hanabi estaba completamente embelesada.

―Creía que habíamos acordado que no irías a explorar sin mi ―le riño ella medio en broma―. ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

Kiba se encogió de hombros.

―Un par de gafas viejas y una bota, pero no he venido a verte por eso.

―¿Ha ocurrido algo? ―El estomago le dio un vuelco―. ¿Algo Relacionado con el Grial?

Kiba le enseno una carta ya abierta.

―He vuelto a tener noticias de nuestro amigo francés.

¿Amigo? ¿Era así como veía a el pequeño y arrogante cura que se había puesto en contacto con ellos? Hinata dejo la cucharilla en el plato e intento controlar sus nervios.

―¿Que quiere esta vez?

Kiba dio un sorbo a su te.

―Me ha escrito para decirme que dos representantes de la Iglesia Llegaran dentro de dos o tres días.

―¿Tan pronto? ―Eso sí que era interesante―. La Iglesia debe de estar ansiosa por ver lo que hemos descubierto. ―Intento parecer despreocupada, pero la ansiedad volvió a la superficie. Si los católicos estaban tan interesados en su pequeña excavación, ¡debía de ser porque creían que allí había algo! Aunque no le gustaba que la Iglesia se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos, que se interesaran tanto era muy buena señal.

Hinata carraspeo e hizo un esfuerzo por mostrar el decoro necesario.

―¿A quien envían?

Kiba dejo su taza vacía y abrió la carta. Su mirada escudriño el papel hasta encontrar la información que buscaba.

―Al cura Jiraiya y a un hombre llamado señor Naruto.

―¿Naruto? ―Los labios de Hinata dibujaron media sonrisa― Me pregunto si le toman mucho el pelo con eso; un hombre llamado señor Naruto que trabaja para la Iglesia.

Kiba se rio.

―Tal vez el lo considere como una señal del destino. De cualquier modo, tengo mucho que hacer antes de que lleguen. Seguro que querrán ver todas nuestras notas sobre la excavación.

Hinata le sirvió otra taza de té y levanto las cejas inquisitivas.

―Y ¿verán todas nuestras notas sobre la excavación?

―No. ―Kiba sonrió.

Ella también lo hizo, y entendió lo que tramaba. Kiba se acabo el té de golpe y se disculpo diciendo que tenía que empezar a separar los papeles que quería que vieran los representantes católicos y los que no.

―No logro entender por qué no le echas los tejos ―dijo Hanabi, descarada, en cuanto volvieron a quedarse a solas―. Es un hombre encantador.

≪Encantador≫ era el adjetivo perfecto para describir a Kiba.

―No quiero echarle los tejos ―explico Hinata mientras se bebía su te algo sonrojada―. Y, si lo hiciera, tu sabes perfectamente que no estaría bien.

―¿Por qué? ―Hanabi empezaba a enfadarse―. ¿Por qué no puedes tener ni siquiera una aventura con el? ¿Qué hay de malo en que busques un poco de felicidad?

Hinata frunció el cejo y trago el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

―Ya sabes por qué―En circunstancias normales, su hermana no se habría atrevido a sugerir tal cosa. Pero claro, Hinata no tenía necesidad de preocuparse por su reputación en el futuro. Y mentiría si dijera que en alguna ocasión no se había planteado lo que ahora Hanabi le estaba sugiriendo.

Durante un instante, Hinata vio reflejado en los ojos de su hermana el dolor que ella misma sentía en su corazón pero la expresión de Hanabi se transformo con rapidez en frustración. La taza y el plato de Hanabi temblaron antes de que los depositara en la bandeja. Se levanto e irguió la espalda.

―Todos sabemos que vamos a morir algún día, Hinata.

―Si ―contesto esforzándose por controlar su tono de voz, pero en realidad sentía unos enormes deseos de gritar. Quería desquitarse y chillar lo injusto que le parecía todo aquello―. Pero la mayoría asume que lo hará de mayor. Mientras que yo puede que no llegue a ver el año nuevo.

Su hermana la miro de arriba abajo. Seguro que iba a hacer uno de sus dramáticos mutis. Hanabi siempre había tenido talento para eso.

―Por eso mismo deberías dejar de actuar como si ya estuvieras muerta. ―Y salió de la habitación como una diva, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

A Hinata se le rompió el corazón al verlas. Se derrumbo en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Caro no lo entendía. Y Hinata no sabía cómo hacerle entender que ella si tenia intención de vivir, pero no del modo en que su hermana esperaba. Iba en busca de un milagro, y ahora lo tenía tan cerca que casi podía saborearlo.

¿Como podía lograr que entendieran que vivir le daba mucho mas miedo que la propia muerte?

* * *

Hola, se que habia dicho dia por medio pero siempre que pueda subire un capitulo por dia, cambie de meta y ahora es terminar en un mes y medio cada libro

sobre los comentarios, no se si hubiera llegado a 5 si esperaba pero no me pude contener y necesitaba actualizar

respuesta a los reviews

La enamorada- no hay que incendiar nada aqui esta la actualización y mañana la siguiente y asi me tendran un mes y medio o bueno lo que tarde en subir los 23 capítulos... no mames si tu eres un vampiro ¿que esperas para convertirme? te quiero y gracias por leer siempre mis locuras

kentanaka1350- tu comentario fue el que me entusiasmo a subir ya! el primer capitulo.. em quizas hubo un error mio pero el cáliz es de lilith/mito lo revisare.. lilith fue muchas cosas pero el la madre de todos los vampiros y la primer vampiro, como dice aqui ella fue la primera mujer de adan pero hizo otras cosas malas por la cual fue condenada pero si te lo cuento are spoiler no tardare siempre que tenga interne los publicare nunca tardare demasiado y cuando lo haga los comenzare con dos o tres capitulos depende el tiempo, sobre la meta creo que me entusiasme demasiado siempre pongo de meta tres y mentalmente pero que mas da mi meta es terminarlo y agradezco al que lo lea y deje review... muchas gracias

Sayo nos vemos mañana como había acordado

**pequeño spoiler **

Era un arañazo. Con cautela, se lo toco con la otra mano; la herida era muy reciente, y no la tenía antes de hablar con Naruto. Levanto la cabeza de golpe y con la mirada busco a aquel extraño de ojos azules

Dios, ¿no podía ser que él la hubiera mordido? ¿O sí?

**dejar reviews no cuesta nada, es completamente gratis y si me dan consejos me ayudan a mejorar **


	3. capitulo 2

Holaa :D no puedo creer que aun este cumpliendo con mi palabra, es de las pocas veces que me tomo algo enserio

bueno los personajes y la historia no son mios pertenecen a sus respectivos autores los cual menciones en el 1 capitulo y no tengo ganas de hacer ahora por que tengo sueño

capitulo 2/23

* * *

_La hermandad de sangre _

_**Mia para siempre-naruhina**_

capitulo 2

La noche en que llegaron ≪esos tipos católicos≫, como los llamaba su padre, Hinata decidió que el vestido rojo sería el más adecuado para la cena. El color rojo era vivo y atrevido, y, con suerte, ella también se sentiría viva y atrevida luciéndolo. Dios sabía que necesitaba esa fortaleza con la misma intensidad con que necesitaba el Grial.

Al principio, los médicos no le habían contado demasiadas cosas sobre el cáncer que poco a poco estaba matándola; al fin y al cabo, ella era una mujer. Le dijeron a su padre que no se lo contara, pues tenían miedo de que su delicado cerebro femenino no fuera capaz de entenderlo.

Tal vez ella debería haberlo aceptado así. En cambio ahora, gracias a los libros de medicina que su padre tenía en la biblioteca, sabia más de su enfermedad de lo que nunca le habrían contado esos médicos. A veces podía sentir el cáncer moviéndose en su interior, corroyéndola, devorando todas sus fuerzas.

Empezó en los ovarios y los médicos se los extrajeron, pero no fue suficiente. Ya no podían operarla de nuevo, y tampoco sabían decirle cuanto tiempo le quedaba. En su último examen, hacia poco más de un mes, le dijeron que sería afortunada si veía el cambio de siglo.

Había tantas cosas que quería hacer antes de que llegara su final...

Quería conducir el Daimler a su máxima velocidad. Quería ver las grandes pirámides de Egipto. Quería sentir pasión, Quiera enamorarse. Por desgracia, al parecer no iba a lograr ninguna de esas cosas.

Su doncella, Fanny, llego justo cuando iba a salir del baño; la melancolía y la resignación se mezclaban en sus pensamientos. Con la toalla, escondió las cicatrices de su abdomen para no recibir la mirada de compasión de la doncella. El vestido de Hinata colgaba de los brazos de la chica, elegante, brillante, de un perfecto rosa carmesí. La falda era de gasa de un profundo y oscuro rojo, lo que añadía empaque al ya suntuoso vestido.

Una vez se hubo secado y puesto la ropa interior, las medias y el corsé, Hinata se sentó para que su doncella la peinara. Un simple recogido en lo alto de la cabeza con unos mechones sueltos alrededor de su cara. La doncella le puso unas pequeñas rosas recién cortadas en el moño y, con mucho arte, le dispuso algunos mechones color negro azulado detrás de las orejas.

El único adorno que llevaba era una cinta dorada alrededor del cuello, que se cerraba con un botón de perla. Cualquier otra cosa habría sido demasiado chillona.

Hinata se puso el vestido, el corazón le latía con fuerza cuando hotaru se lo subió hasta los hombros. Era una lástima lucir aquel vestido delante de unos hombres que, con toda seguridad, no apreciarían lo bien que se ajustaba a su cintura, ni como realzaba su pecho; pero Hinata quería ponérselo. Era una tontería, pero quizá no tuviera nunca ninguna otra ocasión para lucirlo.

―Está muy guapa, señorita ―dijo hotaru con timidez.

Hinata sonrió satisfecha. Si, estaba guapa. Y también parecía saludable, con las mejillas sonrosadas y brillantes. Traslucía confianza en sí misma y no aparentaba sentirse intimidada por unos hombres que quizá habían llegado para llevarse la única posibilidad que tenia de curarse.

Abandono el refugio de su habitación azul y borgoña y se dirigió hacia la escalera que conducía al piso de abajo. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ponerse ese vestido. Hinata no quería que el cura creyera que se burlaba de ellos. Pero era un vestido tan bonito...

¡Que más daba! Ahora ya lo llevaba puesto, y la vida era demasiado corta como para perder el tiempo preocupándose por el color de un vestido que solo verían su familia y un par de curas.

Cuando entro en el salón, todos se dieron la vuelta. ¿Aquella exclamación de asombro había salido de boca de su padre? Miu miro a Hinata como si esta hubiera perdido por completo el juicio. Claro que Miu, con su vestido de gasa rosa, era la perfecta imagen de la delicadeza británica. Hanabi también iba discreta, con un vestido color crema. Solo Haru había optado por algo más atrevido; Hinata siempre podía contar con Haru, que le sonreía ataviada con su vestido violeta.

No se trataba solo del color del vestido, Hinata ya había ido de rojo anteriormente, era el vestido en sí mismo. Tan femenino y atrevido, y tan provocativo; hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que Hinata no se molestaba en arreglarse como una dama de su clase social. Incluso Kiba parecía impresionado.

Pero a Hinata le preocupaba mas la reacción de la gente que no la conocía. Con la vista repaso a todo el grupo mientras se acercaba a su padre, que la había llamado. Solo una cara no le era familiar; un hombre mayor, de pelo gris y ojos amables. Su alzacuello lo delataba.

―Padre Jiraiya, esta es mi hija pequeña, Hinata. Ella es quien empezó todo este asunto.

Hinata miro a su padre con una expresión mitad sonrisa y mitad preocupación. ¿Había una leve censura oculta en el tono del hombre?

―Es un placer conocerla, madeimoselle. ―La voz del sacerdote era dulce y amable, con un ligero acento.

Hinata sonrió y le ofreció la mano.

―Estoy deseosa de trabajar con usted, padre. ―Por raro que pareciera, era verdad. Tal vez Hinata pecaba de inocente, pero aquel hombre no parecía en absoluto peligroso―. ¿Y donde está su acompañante? Tenía entendido que íbamos a recibir a dos invitados. ― Hinata miro alrededor en busca de otra cara desconocida.

―Si ―contesto Jiraiya―. Mi amigo ha salido fuera para poder disfrutar del desagradable hábito de fumar. ―Su mirada se fijo en un punto por encima del hombro de Hinata―. Ah, Naruto, ¡estas aquí!

Impaciente por conocer a su segundo invitado, Hinata se dio la vuelta.

!Dios!

El señor Naruto era alto, maravillosamente alto, e iba vestido con levita y pantalones negros, y un chaleco, camisa y corbata blancos. Su pelo parecía la melena de un león, con destellos dorados, y rodeaba su cara bronceada. Tenía las cejas espesas y la nariz larga y recta. Sus labios no eran ni delgados ni gruesos, sino que estaban en un agradable término medio; anchos, sensuales. Sus pómulos y su mandíbula parecían cincelados, como tallados por un maestro escultor Tania tres marcas como si fueran el bigote de un zorro lejos de arruinar su bello rostro lo hacía más sensual. Pero fueron sus ojos lo que sobre todo atraparon la atención de Hinata. Incluso a distancia esos ojos azules, brillaban.

Dios !se había quedado embobada mirando a aquel pobre hombre! Y él estaba haciendo lo mismo con ella, cosa que aumento el calor que empezaba a sentir en su sangre subiendo y permaneciendo en sus mejillas, seguramente estaba más que ruborisada.

―Señor Naruto ―intervino su padre―, permítame presentarle a mi hija Hinata.

Al oírlo, Hinata se acordó de que tenía que ofrecer la mano, dudosa y tímida lo hizo. El señor Naruto se la tomo con la suya, mucho más grande. Sus dedos eran fuertes y acogedores, y desprendían un calor que parecía de otro mundo, o tal vez era solo que los dedos de Hinata estaban fríos como el hielo y por eso sintió aquella deliciosa calidez.

―Es un honor, milady. ―Su voz tenía un tono grave y a la vez suave, con un acento que no se parecía a ningún otro que ella hubiera oído antes.

―Es-espero que disfrute de su es-estancia en Cornualles, señor Naruto. ―Era un comentario muy poco original, pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió, pues al parecer su cerebro no lograba ponerse en marcha.

―Nada de señor ―dijo él mientras le acariciaba los nudillos con el pulgar y se acercaba su mano a los labios. Tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de Hinata―. Solo Naruto, por favor.

Hinata observo embobada sus lánguidos movimientos. Su aliento le acaricio la piel helada y la sangre le empezó a hervir hasta que sintió un hormigueo por toda la espalda.

―Na-naruto ―repitió ella con voz ronca cuando los labios de él le rozaron la mano.

Al parecer, oírla pronunciar su nombre de aquel modo lo sorprendió, dio un ligero respingo. Hinata sintió una punzada en el dorso de la mano, pero tan pronto como Naruto volvió a mirarla, esa efímera sensación desapareció y en su lugar se instalo una rara confusión que seguro habían detectado todos los presentes.

Pero no; por suerte, todos estaban demasiado ocupados hablando entre ellos como para darse cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba Hinata o de la mirada de depredador que lucían los ojos de Naruto. Se suponía que un sacerdote no debía mirar así a una mujer.

Aunque el no era un sacerdote.

Por desgracia, le soltó la mano. ―¿Lleva mucho tiempo en la Iglesia, señor... quiero decir Naruto?

El sonrió, como si lo que ella acababa de preguntarle fuera una especie de broma privada entre los dos.

―Tengo la sensación de que llevo siglos.

Eso significaba que ya llevaba mucho tiempo al servicio de la institución, sin embargo, no podía tener más de treinta años. Perpleja, Hinata levanto la vista y vio que el seguía mirándola fijamente.

―¿Es-está estudiando para convertirse en sa-sacerdote?

Si no fuera porque de verdad pareció horrorizado con la idea, su

Expresión podría haber sido cómica.

―No.

Esa revelación, pese a que había sido bastante abrupta, no debería acelerarle tanto el corazón.

―Oh. Disculpe. Yo creí...

―No tiene por que disculparse. ―El levanto la mano―. Es la conclusión lógica.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos y lo estudio con atención. No podía evitarlo;

En toda su vida había visto a un hombre como él.

―En-entonces, ¿por qué esta aquí?

El parpadeo ante su descaro, se sintió un poco avergonzada por dejarse llevar por la curiosidad, pero el no dudo en contestar.

―Estoy aquí por mis conocimientos históricos.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza y repitió interesada: ―¿Co-conocimientos históricos?

Al parecer, a el no le molesto su curiosidad y afirmo con la cabeza.

―Sí. Soy historiador.

Así que era como Kiba, excepto que a Kiba le encantaba hablar de su trabajo, y a menudo lo hacía con entusiasmo siempre que alguien quería escucharlo. El señor Naruto parecía mas reservado.

También exudaba una fuerza interior que a Hinata le parecía fascinante.

Dio un paso tímido hacia él.

―Entonces debería hablar con el señor Inuzuka. Seguro que le interesara mucho todo lo que ha descubierto.

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás para recuperar la distancia que había entre los dos. La había mirado con pasión en los ojos y ahora, de repente, actuaba de un modo frio y distante.

¿Había dicho ella algo que lo hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión? No, a Hinata no se le ocurría nada que pudiera haberlo ofendido, a no ser que mencionar a Kiba y sus descubrimientos lo hubiera considerado como una crítica a sus conocimientos.

Volvió a dar un paso hacia él un poco mas decidido que el anterior y elimino la distancia que se consideraba adecuada entre los dos.

―Asi pues, como historiador ¿qué espera encontrar aquí en Cornualles, Naruto?

El la miro de un modo distinto a como la había mirado hasta entonces. Sus ojos ya no tenían el color cálido de la miel, ahora eran brillantes, tanto como monedas de oro recién lustradas, y la atrajeron hacia su interior hasta que ella sintió que se perdía dentro de ellos. Hinata

Sintió como el calor la envolvía, Naruto entrecerró los parpados y acerco la nariz hacia ella. Inspiro hondo y una sensual sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Dios santo, la estaba oliendo.

Aquellos ojos color Azul cielo se abrieron y se fijaron en los suyos. A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se llevo una mano al cuello para intentar controlar el pulso; la mirada de Naruto se fijo en sus dedos y se volvió fría en un instante. Fue tan rápido que Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de entender lo que sucedía. Cuando el volvió a mirarla ya no vio ni rastro del brillo que antes la había cautivado. De hecho, ahora los ojos del hombre eran totalmente indescifrables. ¿Se lo habría imaginado todo?

―Tesoros ―contesto él en un tono tan neutro como lo era su expresión, demasiado neutro―. ¿No es eso lo que también espera encontrar usted?

A Hinata le costó tragar. Estaba segura de que el sabia que para ella se trataba de mucho más que de la búsqueda de un tesoro. Nadie aparte de su familia sabia por que Hinata quería el Grial, ni siquiera Kiba, pero de algún modo aquel hombre sabia que ella tenía motivos personales para buscar ese cáliz.

Por suerte su padre llamo a Naruto y ella pudo evitar contestar.

Aquel hombre que no era un caballero, ni un sacerdote, le hizo una reverencia y se alejo de su lado sin parecer sentir ni un ápice de culpabilidad. Hinata lo miro marcharse sin acabar de entender lo que acababa de suceder. Ya no tenía las manos frías y se las miro para asegurarse de que ya no le temblaban ni estaban agarrotadas.

En la derecha, tenía una pequeña marca que antes no estaba allí. Se acerco la mano a los ojos y frunció el cejo. Entre el segundo y el tercer nudillo vio una pequeña herida de medio centímetro que aun estaba enrojecida. Era un arañazo. Con cautela, se lo toco con la otra mano; la herida era muy reciente, y no la tenía antes de hablar con Naruto.

Levanto la cabeza de golpe y con la mirada busco a aquel extraño

De ojos dorados.

Dios, ¿no podía ser que él la hubiera mordido? ¿O sí?

* * *

oh dios naruto se pasa ¿en verdad hizo eso? jejeje

respuesta a los reviews

hatake.k- holaa me alegro que te guste la historia aunque no sea mia le pongo ganas para hacerla que quede a naruto que tambien es mi anime preferido... ya lo dije seguire actualizando todo los dias y si no lo hago los compensare con los capitulos que correspondan por dia muchas gracias por tu comentario

kentanaka1350-tienes razon no es spoiler pero pierde cierta gracia si lo digo ¿verdad? lo mismo que si leen el libro o quizas a mi sola no me gusta ser repetitiva ¿que dudas te dejo? yo quiero saberlas y tratar de ayudarte en lo que pueda, es verdad tu comentario me entuciasmo mucho u eres el primer hombre que sepo (se) que lee mi historia me hace sentir emosionada de cierto punto es raro, lo pase genial gracias a tu review que me sube el animo muchas gracias

karin uchiha :D me alegro mucho que te guste, aca ta la conti yo te aviso cuanto tenga lemon al principio dira "este capitulo contiene lemon" o algo asi y te mando el capitulo sensurado para ti, gracias por leer y comentar

poison girl 29- me alegro que te aya gustado, tratare de mantener el ritmo y si no lo hago lo comensare con dos o tres capitulos los que correspondan a mi falta, gracias por comentar saludos :D

bueno me voy a escribir los fanfics que debo (a parte de este) espero que les guste y bueno que dejen reviews no me molestaria

Sayonara! hasta mañana (por que, si! trabajare sabados y domingos) mis propios retos no se romperán solos


	4. capitulo 3

ni los personajes, ni la trama me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños

Aqui sabado a la noche con insitencia de mi papá por que duerma ya que pronto seran las 3 de la madrugada no pienso romper mi reto auto inpuesto

3/23

* * *

**l**a hermandad de sangre

**_Mia para siempre_**

**capitulo 3**

Naruto sabía que ir a Cornualles había sido un error.

Sentado en el borde de su cama perfectamente hecha, miro como la negra noche se extendía delante de él. No podía mas, sentado en aquella habitación, escuchando el lento y continuo latir de los corazones que había a su alrededor resonando como los tambores de una tribu.

La sangre de cerdo que había bebido solo había servido para sostenerle y darle fuerzas, pero había sido como comer un nabo cuando lo que se quiere de verdad es comer chocolate. Antes, había tenido que salir fuera para despejarse y alejarse del aroma de los humanos, y justo cuando creyó que ya estaba preparado para volver dentro, lo hizo y conoció a Hinata Hyuga que no solo había despertado su apetito, sino también otros instintos.

Tac tac. Corazones que latían en la oscuridad. El de Hinata era uno de ellos. El de Naruto se esforzaba por latir y responderle, pero no lo lograba. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que ese órgano encerrado en su pecho no seguía ese ritmo.

Se puso de pie, llevaba los pantalones y la camisa. No podía quedarse allí sentado toda la noche, escuchando los sonidos de la casa. En la oscuridad era cuando podía hacer cosas, cuando se sentía vital, vivo. Estaba impaciente por quemar un poco de la energía que le hervía por dentro.

Silencioso como un gato, otro de los privilegios de su maldición, salió de la habitación y bajo la escalera; sus agudos ojos lo ayudaron a evitar cualquier obstáculo. Lo último que quería era despertar al señor Hyuga o a alguna de sus hijas.

Al pensar en ella se detuvo un instante en medio del gran salón, y observo como un rayo de luna atravesaba una de las ventanas. Hinata. ¿No habían dado con un nombre mas apropiado? Ese solo hacia más evidente la luz que emanaba de todo su ser como un día soleado, esos que el ya casi no recordaba. Incluso ahora, después de las horas que habían pasado, podía recordar como olía. El había intentado distanciarse. Aquel sensual vestido rojo se cenia a su cuerpo, desde los hombros hasta los muslos de un modo que en su época habría sido de lo mas indecoroso. Tenía una figura preciosa, un poco delgada, pero con curvas. La piel pálida y los ojos brillantes. El hecho de que su recogido pareciera a punto de deshacerse y derramarse sobre sus hombros tampoco lo había ayudado demasiado. Era peliazul Llevaba un vestido rojo. Tenía los labios rojos. Toda ella lo torturaba.

Al oírla pronunciar su nombre, se había puesto tan nervioso que no había podido evitar arañarla con uno de sus colmillos. Al saborear su piel, la necesidad lo inundo por completo; no solo la de alimentarse de ella, sino la que un hombre siente por una mujer. Ese era un motivo más por el que su estancia en Cornualles iba a ser muy corta. Para los de su clase, el alimento y el sexo iban unidos de un modo tan natural como comer y beber para los humanos.

Porque esa mujer lo había excitado de ese modo era un misterio. Tal vez fuera su esencia. ¿O quizá el reto que se escondía en sus ojos tan peculiares? Había algo inusual en ella, una profunda melancolía que se asemejaba a la suya propia. Pero Hinata estaba tan llena de vida y esperanza... Si, la esperanza la envolvía por completo, y eso era lo que más lo había atraído. Y a la vez que ese pensamiento lo inundaba, también lo hacia la esencia de Hinata. Al principio creyó que se trataba de su imaginación, pero al volver a inspirar comprobó que no. Ella estaba cerca, y aunque Naruto sabía que lo mejor sería alejarse y escapar de aquel olor, empezó a seguirlo.

El rastro le guio hasta una puerta entreabierta. Un poco de luz se escapaba por la pequeña rendija, lo mismo que el perfume de la piel de Hinata Hyuga. La mano de Naruto se movió como con voluntad propia y abrió la puerta. Esta no crujió, lo que le dio unos segundos para observarla con detalle.

Hinata Hyuga estaba tumbada en un sofá de oscuro terciopelo azul, en el centro de la habitación. Llevaba un ligero y virginal camisón y una bata, y su espesa melena color azulada suelta sobre los hombros. A Naruto se le seco la boca al verla, y el corazón le golpeo las costillas para hacerle saber que seguía allí. Toda ella irradiaba vida y esperanza y un aura de desesperación que lo atraía sin remedio. Parecía tan frágil que quería protegerla, tan delicada, que quería matar a todo el que le hiciera daño, y tan tentadora que se moría de ganas de hundir en ella sus colmillos solo para saborear la dulce amargura de la vida una vez más.

≪Vete.≫ El poco sentido común que poseía le exigía irse. No iba a rendirse ahora, después de siglos luchando contra la tentación. Se dio la vuelta.

―N-no se vaya, señor Naruto.

Su voz dulce y sensual hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda y que los caninos empezaran a dolerle. Se volvió para mirarla.

―No quiero molestarla, señorita Hyuga. Ella le sonrió, como si le pareciera gracioso. Los gatitos y los niños eran graciosos. El no, el era un monstruo; uno con el que las niñas pequeñas como ella no deberían jugar. ¿Niña pequeña? Comparada con el tal vez, pero cuando se puso de pie, resulto evidente que era una mujer. El sedoso camisón se cenia a la curva de sus pechos y caía dibujando sus caderas.

―No me molesta ―le informo ella con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas―. Por favor, no deje que mí presencia aquí le impida buscar algo que leer.

¿Como podía no impedírselo? ¿Como podía nadie, aunque fuera un mero mortal, concentrarse en algo como el titulo de un libro o su contenido cuando el olor de aquella mujer estaba tan cerca?

Pero si no aceptaba, ella sospecharía algo, así que se dirigió a una de las estanterías y empezó a mirar. Creía que así apartaría la vista de el pero no, Hinata se apoyo en el brazo del sofá y lo miro fascinada. El no pudo evitar observarla por el rabillo del ojo.

Ella ladeo un poco la cabeza.

―¿Tiene problemas para dormir? ―La pregunta, aunque un poco indiscreta, era inocente.

―No, siempre he sido un ave de noche. ―Eso si era cierto―. ¿Y usted?

Ella encogió sus elegantes hombros.

―Duermo mejor si hay un poco de luz. ―A continuación se burlo de sí misma―. Suena estúpido, ¿no cree?

Naruto sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho y se dio la vuelta para mirar aquellos tímidos ojos. ¿Donde se había escondido la tentadora mujer de antes?

―No ―contesto el negando también con la cabeza―. No es estúpido. Yo también duermo mejor de día.

Entonces ella sonrió, aunque sus labios se curvaron con timidez.

―Hay algo en la noche que me...

―¿Inquieta?

Los preciosos ojos color perla de Hinata se fijaron en los suyos y el vio en ellos algo muy parecido a la vulnerabilidad.

―Sí.

Al parecer no quería continuar con la conversación y Naruto no pregunto mas, así también se aseguraba de que ella no insistiera en averiguar por qué el prefería asimismo vagar por la noche.

Volvió a concentrarse en los lomos de los libros. No había nada que le llamara la atención. Prefería seguir hablando con su deliciosa acompañante.

―¿Busca algo en particular? ―pregunto ella―. Puedo decirle donde encontrar cualquier libro que haya en esta biblioteca.

≪Seguro que si.≫

―He pensado que sería interesante volver a leer las leyendas artúricas. Tintagel está llena de ellas, ¿no es así?

Ella le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

―Así es. Se cree que Arturo nació aquí, ¿lo sabía?

El asintió y la siguió hacia una estantería que había en el otro extremo de la habitación. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, su esencia no dejaba de atormentarlo.

Ella cogió un delgado y viejo volumen que estaba junto a otros muy similares y se lo ofreció.

―Por eso siempre hay tantos buscadores del Grial y aventureros en esta zona.

Naruto la miro curioso y acepto el libro.

―Pero usted está convencida de que ha dado con su escondite.

Ella aparto la mirada pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que el no viera la desesperación en sus ojos.

―Sí.

―Antes le he dicho por que estaba yo aquí, pero usted aun no me ha dicho por que esta tan impaciente por encontrar el Grial. ―La señalo con el libro―. No parece de las que buscan fama y fortuna.

Ella levanto la mirada con la barbilla inclinada hacia un lado como en un gesto de desafio.

―Por la satisfacción de encontrar algo que nunca nadie ha encontrado antes.

No, no era eso. Para ella el Grial significaba algo más. Naruto podía sentir como la necesidad la envolvía de tal modo que incluso le dolía. Por su bien, esperaba que no fuera el Grial Maldito el que estuviera enterrado bajo las ruinas.

―Supongo que si una mujer encontrara el cáliz de Cristo, los sacerdotes y los historiadores se tirarían de los pelos.

A Hinata se le oscureció la mirada.

―Seguro que si ―dijo, y se sonrojo―. Excluido mi presente acompañante, por supuesto.

¿Era una risa lo que se le estaba formando en el pecho? Los labios de Naruto se curvaron con torpeza hacia arriba y dibujo una sonrisa; era como si los músculos de su cara se hubieran olvidado de esbozar esa expresión. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y el sintió la tentación de inclinarse hacia adelante, solo los separaban unos centímetros; pero no para acercarse a su cuello y morderla, sino para saborear su boca y besarla.

Se aparto.

―Gracias por el libro. Me iré para que recupere su soledad.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, parecía una niña pequeña que no quisiera quedarse sola de noche.

―No tiene por que irse.

Ver que ella deseaba su compañía debilito su resolución, pero él no era el más indicado para quedarse allí.

―Con el debido respeto, señorita Hyuga, no sería conveniente que nadie nos viera juntos, dado el modo en que va vestida. ―Tampoco le haría ningún bien que lo encontraran con sus colmillos hundidos en su delicada piel.

Ella volvió a sonreírle de aquel modo burlón en que lo había hecho antes. ¿La había ofendido el hecho de que él quisiera irse?

―Señor Naruto, su virtud está a salvo conmigo.

Si eso era cierto, ¿por qué seguía mirándole el pecho justo por su camisa abierta?

―No es mi virtud la que me preocupa. ―Ella parecía no darse cuenta del peligro que corría.

―Vaya, señor Naruto. ―Se cruzo de brazos por encima del sedoso camisón―. ¿Está intentando decirme que soy yo quien corre peligro? ―Su tono de voz seguía siendo burlón y a la vez tímido, pero el oyó como se le aceleraba el corazón. Se acerco a ella con lenta determinación. Los latidos de Hinata iban cada vez mas rápido, y eso lo hizo sonreír de satisfacción. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, pero aun se acordaba de como se jugaba a ese juego.

―¿Usted que cree?

Se lo pregunto de modo inocente, pero la mirada de ella lo recorrió de arriba abajo, como las llamas recorren las brasas. Se sonrojo y lo miro a los ojos.

―Usted no me asusta.

―Creo que si lo hago, pero no tanto como debería.

Los ojos de Hinata se fijaron en los de él. Decir que tenían el color de las perlas no era hacerles justicia. Cada vez que el los miraba, encontraba un nuevo tono de gris casi lavanda en su interior. Ella entreabrió los labios pero no dijo nada. Estaba tan quieta que parecía una estatua, pero la sangre que le oscurecía las mejillas le recordó a Naruto que estaba llena de vida, que era frágil y delicada.

A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se obligo a relajar la tensión del cuello para poder tragar. Los músculos de la mandíbula de él se tensaron, y un hormigueo le recorrió las encías. Solo tenía que dar un salto y podría atraparla debajo y hundir sus colmillos en la suave curva que había entre su cuello y su hombro. Ella temblaría entre sus brazos, de sus labios saldrían suaves gemidos de placer mientras él se alimentaba de ella, sentiría los latidos de su frágil corazón contra su pecho.

―¿Vaga a menudo por la noche, señor Naruto?

Su aterciopelada voz evito que sucumbiera a sus deseos.

―Naruto ―la corrigió el, y dio un paso atrás―. Solo Naruto. Y si, suelo vagar por la noche, señorita Hyuga.

―Hinata. ―Sonrió ella con timidez―. Señorita Hyuga me hace sentir como una solterona.

Que era exactamente lo que habría sido en su época, pensó el, y le sorprendió darse cuenta de lo joven que ella le parecía.

―Las mujeres de su estatus pueden permitirse el lujo de esperar para casarse.

Ella enarco las cejas.

―¿Esperar? Tal vez sea simplemente que no tengo ganas de casarme.

Sus palabras eran un desafío, pero en sus ojos el vio que no era verdad.

―Tal vez, Hinata, sea que no ha conocido a nadie que cumpla con los requisitos necesarios para convertirse en su marido.

―Eso también es posible, supongo. ―Lo miro fijamente―. ¿Y usted?

El se puso a la defensiva.

―Y yo ¿qué?

Ella dio un paso hacia él y, como mantenía los brazos cruzados, sus pechos subieron hacia el escote del camisón. Naruto se quedo hipnotizado mirando las delgadas líneas azules que se dibujaban bajo su pálida piel. Al parecer, Hinata no se daba cuenta del descaro con que la miraba. Los dos eran demasiado temerarios. Demasiado para seguir a salvo.

―Usted tampoco se ha casado, ¿me equivoco? ¿Por qué?

El respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

―Porque ninguna mujer en su sano juicio me querría. Hinata parpadeo ante ese inesperado rapto de sinceridad.

―Oh. Tal vez nos parecemos más de lo que creía.

Naruto le sonrió con dulzura. Si creer eso iba a hacer que se sintiera mejor, no iba a llevarle la contraria.

―Tal vez.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. La luz de la luna le acariciaba las mejillas a través de los cristales y hacia brillar sus ojos, que cada vez eran más felinos.

―Pero yo nunca he vagado por la noche ―dijo ella en voz baja, tan baja que Naruto creyó que se lo había imaginado.

Hinata se aparto; con la gracia de una gacela se separo de él con rapidez. Sorprendido, el siguió allí de pie, viéndola huir. En nombre de Dios, ¿que se proponía hacer?

Hinata abrió una de las ventanas y, agarrándose al marco, salió al alfeizar. Giro la cabeza y aquellos ojos brillantes volvieron a mirarle. Se la veía tan libre y salvaje con aquel camisón, la melena suelta y las mejillas sonrosadas.

―¿Viene, Naruto?

Dejarla ir era la mejor decisión. Pero ¿y si Sasuke estaba por allí? ¿Y si tenía la mitad de hambre que él y se topaba con Hinata? Aunque no podía detectar la presencia de su antiguo amigo, eso no significaba que no rondara por el lugar. Pero esa noche, Sasuke no era la única amenaza. Sus propios pensamientos y deseos lo eran aun más.

¿Cuánto hacia que no paseaba con una mujer? Quería compartir la noche con aquella frágil y misteriosa dama. Hinata no espero a que contestara y salto por la ventana. Naruto la siguió mascullando unas maldiciones. Cuando salvo la poca distancia que lo separaba del suelo, se dio cuenta de que, por desgracia, tenia razón.

**Cornualles había sido un error.**

* * *

¿donde iran? oh :3 no lo se por que ya no recuerdo pero era una linda sorpresa jeje

respuesta a los sensuales reviews

violetamonter- Me alegra que te aya gustado, la saga es totalmente atrapante te encariñas de los personajes, los amas y los odias y todo a la vez espero que con la adaptacion pase lo mismo, de por si ya le tenemos cariño a los personajes de naruto se supone que eso la debe hacer mas entusiasmante, no dejare la historia sin continiacion jamas, por que me encanta volver a leer el libro a medida que lo voy adaptando :3 y por que los comentarios en verdad me alegran la vida jeje muchas gracias por comentar y si lo lees no leemos mañana

la enamorada! pense que no te veria mas por aca! no me des esos sustos le pegare a valeria por intentar gore y no dejarte salir en verdad, no dolera y si lo hace no importa! yo quiero ser una sensual vampiro y enamorar a taylor lautner (si asi se escribe) me alegro que aun te guste y ojala el tiempo pase rapido ya quiero hacer la vercion nejihina :3 te quiero y muchas gracia por comentar

tambien quiero agradecerles a quienes pusieron en favorito o siguen la historia y a los que leen sin dejar comentario ni nada tambien, de todos ni queria que me digan que les parecio *lloro en un rincon*

ya hablando encerio muchas gracias a todos :D espero que les este gustando y si dejan reviews se los agradesco

un pequeño spoiler para que se animen a comentar ¿si?

**―Yo si. Mi sangre ya no te da la fuerza que antes te daba y estas frustrado porque llevas anos luchando y nunca has recibido ninguna recompensa.**  
**42**  
**―¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿Que necesito una recompensa? ―El no queria ni pensar que quiza la sangre de Jiraiya ya no le bastara.**  
**―Tal vez encontraras la salvacion en Inglaterra ―sugirio jiraiya**  
**en tono esperanzador.**  
**Naruto empezó a dormirse y sonrio con amargura al acordarse de esa conversación. Tal vez Jiraiya tuviera razon, pero el sospechaba que la unica cosa que encontraria en Inglaterra seria una tentacion imposible de resistir**

**tengo una nueva meta! SI ULTIMAMENTE ANDO LOCA CON PONERME RETOS A MI MISMA, como leer un libro despues de actualizas (ya van dos dias y dos libros) como que el domingo actualizare mi otro fic y otras cosas mas **

**aqui va! mi nueva meta Si consigo 20 reviews para el martes o miercoles dia que publican el manga :3 entonces publicare dos capitulos en un dia ¿que les parece? ¿o es mala idea? bueno ustedes deciden **

**ahora si sayo! hasta mañana pro la madrugada **


End file.
